Beast Wars remake
by Super Metal Sonic
Summary: A diffrent take on whats happens in Beast wars after season 1.
1. The Aftermath pt 1

Super Metal Sonic: Hasbro owns the rights to Beast wars  
  
The Aftermath pt 1  
  
Last time on Beast wars, Optimus Primal had given his life to destroy the alien doomsday weapon saving the Maximals, Perdacons and the planet their on form destruction.  
  
In the Maximal's base, the Maximals stare in shock at what they just saw.  
  
"Time for this spider to leave" Blackarachnia said to herself as she snuck away without the Maximals notecting. Rattrap quickly sat down at the main computer, after hitting the console a number of times Rattrap got the computer running, "Computer, what's the update?" Rattrap asked worriedly.  
  
"Alain construct destroyed", the computer coolly replied "stasis pods landing in..." "Forget about that" Rattrap said, cutting the computer off, "What about Optimus?" The Maximals stared in silence at the computer as it replied, "Unit Optimus Primal...terminated".  
  
Meanwhile at the Predacons base, the Predacons are cheering as they herd their computer's report on the distraction of both the alien device and Optimus. "You've done it mighty Megatron" Scopinok cried out praising his leader. "Wazzzpinator happy to be rid of alien devizze..." Waspinator said. "And Optimus Primal as well" Terrorsaur finish, Megatron smiled as he replied "Yesss, but we have work to do now". "What Kind of work?" Terrorsaur asked serpisily "The Predacon kind, yess" Megatron answered, "While the Maximals mourns their leader, now is the time to strike!" The base's alarm suddenly went off as the computer reported "Warning, Quantum surge detected, will reach base in three cycles" at this the Predacons looked to their leader for help.  
  
"I should have been the one flying that thing" Cheetor said indispeir, feeling a hand on his shoulder cheetor looked up into Airazor's dark green optics. He could see the sorrow in her optics as she said "Optimus did what he thought was best and saved the planet doing so". "Why didn't he leave the shuttle as planed?" Tigertron asked in gengal, taking a step back as Rattrap stood up and drew his gun. "I don't know" Rattrap said "but I think I know who would" quickly turning around, Rattrap pointed his gun at where Blackarachnia was standing only to find that she was gone. "Slag" groaned Rattrap "That sneaky ball of legs took it on the lamb". Tigertron, converting to beast mode, replies "I'll hunt her down" but before he could leave to find Blackarachnia, the alarm began to screams as the computer reported, "Alert. Quantum surge detective in vector 5,9,7". "Hold on there, strips" Rattrap told Tigertron "I think we've got bigger problems".  
  
In a hull of the Axalon Blackarachnia, in beast mode, comes to a T-junction. "If I remember right, the exit is this way" but before she could continue down the hull, she herded a voice she knew too well "We mustn't leave yet, partner". Landing on the ground, Blackarachnia transformed to robot mode and looked around " Tarantulas, where are you?" Blackarachnia then suddenly felt something creeping out from the back of her while Tarantulas chuckled "I'm inside that pretty little head of yours, controlling those pretty little thoughts". Blackarachnia frowned at what she herd and replayed "Don't count on it Qaszar brain", Tarantulas laughed "You always were amusing, unfotunly we have no time to play games" Tarantulas began to laugh as Blackarachnia screamed in pain.  
  
The Maximals began to brace themselves as the Quantum surge entered the planet's orbit. "Shields at maximum, power readings everywhere, they not going to hold" Cheetor yelled as he entered a number of commands into the computer he was sitting at, Rattrap yelled back "Make them hold, Optimus didn't blow him blow himself up just so we can be scraped by space junk" Airazor looked at the two CR chambers, where Rhinox and Dinobot were being repaired after they were knocked out when Tarantulas and Blackarachnia broke into the base, "Will Rhinox and Dinobot be okay?" she asked, Rattrap looked at the CR chambers and replied "The chambers will kept them safe". Tigertron saw the Quantum surge closing in and began to yell "Impact in 5...4...3...2...1", The base shook as the Quantum surge hit the base as Airazor, Cheetor and Rattrap was thrown across the room and Tigertron blacked out as the surge entered the base. Cheetor, Rattrap and Airazor screamed in agony as the Quantum surge passed through their bodies, a strange light surrounded them, and passed out.  
  
The Darkside, the base shook violently as the Quantum surge drew close. Losing control over his hover platform, Waspinator fell into one of the CR tank. As Megatron stood up after being thrown out of his throne, the Quantum surge entered the ship and his body; Megatron let out a scream of pain and yelled at the top of his lungs "What is happening to me!" before passing out. After crashing into Terrorsaur, Scopinok saw that he and Terrorsaur are going fall into the lava, suddenly Waspinator's out of control hover platform flew below Scopinok allowing him to land on the platform as it speed into a wall and Scopinok hit the floor with a sickening thud. The last thing Scopinok saw before losing conscious was Terrorsaur activating his jets flew straight into a wall and crumple down to the floor unconscious but safe.  
  
"Uggh...What happened?" Blackarachnia said as she awoke from being unconscious "A Quantum surge" Tarantulas' voice replayed "It must have knocked everyone on the ship offline, you must retrieve my body before the Maximals revive" Blackarachnia stood up and headed down one of the hull ways while saying "Anything to get you out of my mind".  
  
Tigertron got up slowly as he looked around the now wrecked bridge, holding his head his head, Tigertron said, "I wouldn't care to go though that again". Tigertron than remembered what happened to the others "Airazor, Rattrap, Cheetor? Are you all right?" "We okay but we have a suction here" Tigertron heard Airazor's voice and turned round to find his friends have been transformed into different forms and seemed to be completely metal. Airazor was now blue, white and yellow; the feet of her beast mode were attached to her gantlets and from what Tigertron could tell Airazor's beast mode's head formed her waist, apart from her helmet being red and her face being gold, Airazor's head and face was the same as before. Rattrap was a good foot or two taller, red, blue and grey. His beast mode head formed shoulder pads and his beast mode form rested on his back. Cheetor was most yellow and blue green, what looked like Cheetor's beast mode head formed some sort of gantlets. "Jumping gyros what happened to us?" Cheetor asked as he stared at his hands in disbelief "The surge must have mutated our superstructure, I wonder what it did to our beast modes?" said Airazor. Deciding to find out, Airazor, Cheetor, Rattrap transforms to their beast modes, Rattrap looked around and said "Hey we all metal in beast and robot mode" suddenly Rattrap's feet converted into wheels "Hey, I'm a rat with wheels". Airazor saw that phaetons lowing from her wings "Looks like I'm able to travel on the water now" she said as she robot moded, Cheetor than saw two jets folded out of his sides "I wonder what these are for?" Cheetor asked himself when suddenly he found himself flying through the hull of the Axalon, back to the bridge and into one of monitors, Rattrap sighed "This is going to take some getting use to".  
  
Meanwhile at the Darkside, Waspinator emerges from the C.R tank "Wazzzpinator iz alive" the wasp bot buzzed, then he saw the shadowy forms of Megatron, Scopinok and Terrorsaur standing over him, their optics glowing brightly in the darkness, "Megatron, what happened?" Waspinator asked noticing something different about his commander and allies, Megatron only replied, "I had a change, for the better, yesss".  
  
As Blackarachnia deactivated the energy bars of the holding cells she that Inferno was still offline after his fight with her, then she saw Tarantulas' body had somehow change in appearance. He was now a dark blue, purple and gold and completely metal, replacing his pincers were hands now, what appeared to be a wheel formed shoulder pads and his spider legs were now on his back. "That's not you, is it?" Blackarachnia said as took a closer look at the altered body, Tarantulas examined his body through Blackarachnia's eyes before answering "The Quantum surge must have altered it, we must get it back to my lab". As Blackarachnia dragged Tarantulas' body away, she failed to notices Inferno's optics light up.  
  
"Lets get Rhinox and chopper face up while Tigertron looks for Blackarachnia" Rattrap said as he turned to the CR chamber and opened it. After seeing Rattrap's new appearance Rhinox then said, "What happened? Where Optimus?" Rattrap then said sadly "Gone in a Transwarp explode" Rhinox let out a sigh "Tell me what happened, everything". And so Rattrap began to tell Rhinox and Dinobot what had happened, unknown by them that Inferno was back online and searching for away to return to Megatron.  
  
Meanwhile outside the Axalon, Blackarachnia surveyed the world around her and said, "So this is the new world, things have change". Then suddenly she heard a voice respond, "The more things change, the more they stay the same". Blackarachnia turned around and came face to face with Tigertron's gun, but before anything could happen both of them heard the sound of a shot being fired and both Tigertron and Blackarachnia are sent flying. Blackarachnia looked up and saw Megatron, Terrorsaur and, being carried by Waspinator, Scopinok. All of them expert for Waspinator were altered just as Tarantulas, Megatron was now gold and black with some purple and VTOL jets on his back to allow him to fly and instead of his T-rex head on his right arm was a hand. Terrorsaur was now purple and maroon with green, his beast mode head now rested on his chest, his feet ended in the clawed talons of his beast mode and what looked like VTOL jets were on his arms. Apart from his colouring the only difference with Scopinok was that shoulders no longer gave the impression that he was hunch over and his face was replaced with a mask with only a yellow visor and mandibles for a mouth as any facial features. Scopinok's torso, tail, fore arm, pincers and shins were blue while his feet, upper arms, neck and head was black, there was also a few bits of red.  
  
"Megatron, I'm I glad to..." Blackarachnia started to say but was cut off as Megatron hissed, "Terchous spider, did you think I didn't know what you and Tarantulas were planning?" Megatron then powered up his tail gun and pointed it at Blackarachnia "Not a good idea" Blackarachnia said as she slowly stood up, Megatron sneered and said "And why not?" "Opitmus' parts might be decteration space but the other Maxinals are still functioning and since they probly have the same upgrade as you, you'll need all the troops you can get" Blackarachnia answered. Megatron growled and brought Blackarachnia face to face and said "You are a claver one, but betray me again and I'll make you wish you never come online" "Point taken" Blackarachnia said as she heard Terrorsaur sniggered behind her. When Megatron heard the lift going down, he knew the Maximals have heard the gun shots, he pointed to some cover and Scopinok, Terrorsaur and Waspinator hid behind it ready to attack the Maximals, Megatron than faced Blackarachnia and said "When I give the signal, fire on the Maximals" then proceeded to join the other Predacons behind the rocks.  
  
Rattrap, Cheetor and Airazor looked around as the lift hit the ground, when they heard the gun shots Rattrap knew Tigertron must have found Blackarachnia and decided to take Airazor and Cheetor with him while Rhinox and Dinobot try and get sentinel back online. While Airazor checked on the unconscious Tigertron, the Predacons opened fire on Rattrap and Cheetor.  
  
As soon as Rhinox heard the shooting outside, he and Dinobot knew Megatron and the other Predacons must be out there. Dinobot drew his sword "At last battle". Both bots turned as they heard a voice yelled "If it battle you want, than let it begin" Dinobot growled as he saw it was Inferno and fired his eye lasers knocking the gun out of Inferno's hand, but not before Rhinox was knocked out by one of Inferno's shot.  
  
Meanwhile outside, the battle continued. Airazor and Cheetor fought on against Terrorsaur and Waspinator in the air while Rattrap fought Megatron and Scopinok on the ground. "Blackarachnia fire on the cat" Megatron yelled, as Blackarachnia aimed at Cheetor she heard Tarantulas yelled in her head "Forget the Maximals, get my body out of here, now!!" "No way, you heard Megatron said" Blackarachnia snapped back, Tarantulas then decided to take control and force Blackarachnia to leave carrying Tarantulas' body with her.  
  
Airazor fired one of her wrist missiles at the speeding form of Terrorsaur, beast mode, "If that's the best you can do then your doomed" Terrorsaur as he transformed. His wings straighten, the covers of his VTOL engines opened as well as his rear section to reveal a number of jet thrusters.  
  
"Yo, shell head" Scopinok turned to the source of the yell and saw Rattrap in his vehicle mode racing off. A grin crept on Scopinok's mandibles as he said, "So you want to race do you? Beast mode" Transforming into a blue scorpion with a black head, four wheels folded and attached to his sides giving a dragster like form, and raced after Rattrap. "Surrender rodent" Scopinok snarled, closing in on Rattrap. Rattrap then turned shapely and Scopinok fond himself falling off a cliff. Transforming to robot mode, Scopinok screamed and wished he could fly when suddenly he fond himself no longer falling. Looking at his back, Scopinok fond a pair of jet thrusters on his back for flight in robot mode, seeing Waspinator having troubles with Cheetor, Scopinok flew to help waspinator, opened his left claw to reveal a chain gun and a Quadra missile launcher in his right claw.  
  
Megatron stood over Rattrap after taken him by surprise and smiled as he said "New packaging, same product. Losers". However before he could fire, Megatron heard someone fall down behind him and turned around to find Inferno. "Inferno" Megatron said seeing Rhinox and Dinobot coming down on the lift, firing on him. Transforming to beast mode, the VTOL jets on Megatron's sides flipped up and picking up Inferno Megatron yelled "Predacons retreat" and the Predacons flew off back to the base.  
  
"Are you three aright?" Rhinox asked as Rattrap answered, "Yeah, nothing a hot oil bath won't cure. But if you ask me the Beast wars have got a whole lot weirder" Then Suddenly Cheetor said "Where's Dinobot?" and at that the other Maximals noticed Cheetor was right and that Dinobot was gone.  
  
End of part 1  
  
Author's note: Transmetal Airazor and Terrorsaur are based on the toys. 


	2. The Aftermath pt 2

Super Metal Sonic: Hasbro owns the rights to Beast wars  
  
The Aftermath pt 2  
  
Dinobot watched as the Predcons left their base to retrieve a stasis pod. Dinobot had followed the Predcons, after they retreated from their attack on the Maximal's base, to retrieve the golden disk. While Megatron, Terrorsaur, Inferno and Scopinok flew off towards the pod, Waspinator stopped and looked up at the moon, "One moon now, planet changed." The wasp- bot buzz when realisation dawned on his face and he cried "Wazzpinator knowz" and zoomed back into the base, Dinobot stared up at the moon and only one thought was in his mind, "Megatron was right", after sneaking passed the base defences using mud as camouflage, Dinobot found Waspinator getting thrown across the floor by the security field around the two golden disks. The ex-Predacon growled as he picked up his former ally by the neck, stared him in the eye and he simply said, "You saw it?" knowing what Dinobot was talking about Waspinator quickly answered, "Yez, one moon now and that meanz..." "...Earth" Dinobot finished, dropping Waspinator to the ground "And the disks give records of the future" Waspinator nodded as he stood up, knowing that knowledge of the future will give the bearer ultimate power, when a idea came to him "Lizard-bot help Wazzpinator?" he ask "Get dizkz together?" "Of course" Dinobot said. "Lizard-bot agreez?" Waspinator said taken a back by the raptor's answer but realisation dawned on Waspinator as Dinobot walked up to him and said "You first" throwing him into the security field, Dinobot grinned with amusement as he picked the golden disks up while Waspinator was electrocuted by the security field. As Waspinator, crushed into a cube, was thrown across the room again he collided with the unconscious form of Tarantulas as Blackarachnia who shortly followed had thrown it into the room. "What's going on here?" Blackarachnia said when she saw Dinobot, who quickly fired his eye lasers and escaped through one of the holes he blasted in the walls, "He has taken the disks, stop him" Tarantulas yelled in Blackarachnia's mind but Blackarachnia said "There's no way I going to get scrap trying to get them" Tarantulas sigh as he gave up and said, as he saw Scopinok's lab, "Never mind... for now. I see the equipment we need."  
  
Rhinox, Cheetor, Airazor and Rattrap examined the stasis pod that landed close to their base. "Good thing this landed were we could see it" Rattrap said as he walked up to the pod while Cheetor said "But one fell in Pred ground as well and who knows how many others are out there" "That's why Tigertron is out searching the planet for changes caused by the aliens" Rhinox said as he read the data on the stasis pod's onboard computer and sighed. "What is it Rhinox?" Airazor asked noticing something troubling the green mech, "This pod's a blank" Rhinox answered "A protoform without a spark" "Let's hope old grape face isn't having any batter luck," Rattrap said trying to raise the morale of the group. Meanwhile somewhere in one of the sectors under Maximal control. Dinobot studied the two disks in his hands, "To be or not to be, that is question" he said quoting the famous writer Shakespeare, "In this disk holds the future, and if it's course is set then my demise is inevitable but if the future can be change than this disk's power is limitless but as they can only be used once and that future may be fiction evermore. I could destroy them but no, that will be the coward's way, I'll weigh my choices and than we'll see if it'll be me or them" and with that Dinobot throws the golden disk under a rock and takes the alien disk with him to the Maximal base.  
  
"Are you nuts?" Rattrap yelled, to the point that he'll pull his hair out if he had any, "Optimus is gone, Dinobot is missing, Stripes is on a world tour and you going into stasis lock? Well why don't we let Megatron in for oil and cookies" Rhinox gave a small chuckle as turned to the panicking Rattrap and said "Can't be avoided, the transwarp explosion opened a hole in the fabric of space and I need to go through before it closes if I hope to achieve in what I'm planning" and went in to stasis lock in the ion transmitter unit he was sitting in. Rattrap sighs and turns to Cheetor, who was grinning, and said "What you looking at? Go on patrol with Airazor." "You mean fly?" Cheetor asked Rattrap, who replied, "No, I mean take a submarine. Of course I mean fly!" as Rattrap watch Cheetor and Airazor fly off he said to himself "Optimus, how did you do it?"  
  
"Slag" Megatron yelled as he gave the Stasis pod a kick, knocking it over and tearing the hatch off to reveal the stasis pod was empty, "It's empty" Terrorsaur being the first one to gather the courage to face his enrage leader ask "Could the Maximal have gotten here first?" "No, It was empty all the time, there was never a protoform in it" Megatron said knowing the Maximal would have brought a few empty stasis pods as well as some blanks. As the Predacons were about to return to base Scopinok stopped and scanned the sky using the enhance vision his optics have, spotting Cheetor and Airazor he yelled "Maximals!" pointing them out to the Predacons.  
  
Airazor searched the ground as she noticed a missile heading right at her and Cheetor, she then yelled, "Cheetor watch out!" as they dodged the missile Cheetor looked back and saw Terrorsaur, Inferno and Scopinok chasing after them, Cheetor and Airazor lost them by flying through the stone pillars of the canyon they where in. As Cheetor watched the Predacons crashed into the pillars, he said to Airazor "Nothing beats stupidity like a cat's speed and cornering skills" both Maximal looked back and saw Megatron, in his T-rex flight mode, smashing his way through the pillars and Airazor said "expert maybe brute strength".  
  
Rattrap was beyond panicking, the computer had just told him that Rhinox's spark was belong surveillance and any interference would kill him and there was a chance he would not come back online in time, he didn't know how it could get any worse. "Rattrap, the Predacons are right behind us" Cheetor said through the comlink with a sigh Rattrap answered "Sit tight, I'll be right there". Just then Dinobot came up on the lift, "Rattrap what is going on here? Sentinel is on full alert" he asked and Rattrap answered "Well Rhinox is shooting stars with his mind and Cheetor and the bird lady are bring a couple of Preds home, of course if the Preds reach the base then Rhinox is one dead battery", Dinobot picked up a shotgun from the armoury and said "Then lets bring the battle to them".  
  
Megatron grinned as he closed in on Airazor and Cheetor; when suddenly he spotted something out of the corner of his eye, it was Rattrap. Rattrap quickly transformed to robot mode and fired a few shots, one of the shots hit Megatron's jet and he landed roughly on the ground, picking him self up, Megatron activated his comlink and yelled into it "Predacons lock on to my coordinates, it's time to finish the Maximal for good".  
  
"It's working, my spark is restored, I live, I LIVE!" Tarantulas yelled as his laughter filled the Predacon's base. Tarantulas then turn to face Blackarachnia and slowly advanced towards her, Blackarachnia quickly took out her gun and said "Take one step closer and you'll be eating cyber venom", Tarantulas' face twisted into an evil grin as he said "I think not" Blackarachnia than fond her hand lowering itself and letting go of the gun while Tarantulas laugh again "Witless widow, I left a physic link between us so I can control you even in this body." Just than Megatron appeared on the lab's computer screen saying, "Megatron to base, respond", "This is Tarantulas" Tarantulas said answering the call while a fully repaired Waspinator climbed out of the C.R tank. "Meet me at these coordinates, it time to end the Beast wars" Megatron said cutting off the transmission. As Waspinator left the base, Tarantulas said to Blackarachnia "Find what you can on Megatron's back up copies of the golden disk" and left, Blackarachnia looked at the computer that hold all of Megatron personal records and saw that it was damaged by one of Dinobot's laser blasts.  
  
The Maximals and Predacons stood facing each other, standing in a row, like a showdown in westerns as they drew their guns and started firing. As the battle raged on, Megatron noticed that the Maximal seemed to be trying to stop the Predacons reaching their base, "Waspinator, Terrorsaur. Go to the Maximal base" he said to the two flyers and grinned as he saw the Maximal fall back to stop them.  
  
After the Maximal shot down Terrorsaur and Waspinator they entered the based to check on Rhinox, "I'm I back?" he asked as he slowly stood up, "The computer said so" Rattrap said "but for a moment I was kinda of worried. So where were you?" Rhinox than answered, "Where all are one" "What?" Rattrap said in disbelief at what Rhinox had just said just as the computer reported the Predacons near the base. Upon hearing this Rattrap said "We all goanna die", "It happens" Rhinox said picking up his chain guns "But miracles happen also". The Maximals fought back as hard as they could but soon they already depleted weapons ran out of ammo and were soon overpowered by the Predacons' firepower while unknown by any of them, a strange surge went through the wires connecting to the ion transmitter and the blank stasis pod.  
  
Rhinox looked at the rising sun as he placed a hand on the gaping hole in his chest and said, "Comes the dawn" and fell down. The Maximal, beaten and damaged, looked up as they saw the Predacon slowly walked towards them, ready to finish them off, "At least we will go out with honour" Dinobot said. Then suddenly a part of the Axalon's wall was blasted open, as the smoke cleared the Predacons stared in shock as standing before them in a Transmetal form was Optimus Primal, "No it can't be" Megatron yelled out, pointing at Primal "You died once Primal and you'll die again", Optimus just stared at Megatron as he said "Well that's just Prime". The battle soon turned in favour of the Maximal.  
  
As the Maximals finished their repairs, they started asking how Optimus was alive, "I can answer that" Rhinox answered "Using the hole in the fabric of space to enter the Matrix, I left an ion trail for Optimus' spark to find the way back here and into the blank protoform". Cheetor than said, "It's good to have you back, Big bot" and Optimus replied, "It's good to be back."  
  
Megatron sat on his throne as he thought to himself. Blackarachnia had told him about Dinobot stealing the Disks and destroyed his back up copies but Megatron knew differently. He knows Blackarachnia most likely destroy the back ups herself after downloading a copy into her data tracks. No matter, he'll find out sooner or later and he'll get the disks back as well. 


End file.
